


Un enfant intelligent

by Hoshimin



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Smart peter, Tired Bruce
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshimin/pseuds/Hoshimin
Summary: Un petit OS sur Bruce et Peter





	Un enfant intelligent

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à vous ! Je publie un truc qui traîne depuis un moment sur mon ordi mais je il s'agit d'une histoire pas du tout relu et encore moins corrigé ! Donc si vous voyez des fautes ou autres n'hésiter pas à les reporter afin que je modifie tout ça et que la lecture soit plus agréable.  
> Sur ce bonne lecture :)

_La première fois que Bruce avait rencontré Spiderman, il avait été enchanté de constater l'enthousiasme dont l'araignée faisait preuve. Tout juste rentrer de sa longue excursion dans l'espace, où il avait été retrouvé par Thor, il avait été surpris par l'arrivée de deux nouveaux membres dans l 'équipe : Bucky, le meilleur ami de Steve et Spiderman. D’emblée il avait trouvé très intriguant les pouvoirs du tisseur de toile et avait voulu les étudier d'un peu plus près._

__Or quand Tony présenta Peter Parker, le garçon derrière le masque, Bruce et le reste du groupe avaient été choqué par son jeune âge. Steve, en particulier, avait argué contre le fait que l'adolescent, qui s'avérait n'avoir que quinze ans, participe aux violentes batailles menés par les Avengers. C'était sans compter sur Peter qui, à la surprise générale, s'était mis à défendre sa cause en leur parlant des valeurs qui l'avait amené à endosser l'identité de Spiderman. C'en était suivi un entretien avec un Tony sur-protecteur, qui leur avait expliqué qu'il avait un œil sur le gamin en permanence. L'équipe malgré quelques réticences avait fini par accepter la jeune araignée._ _

  


Trois semaines après la révélation sur l'identité de Spiderman : 

  


Quatre jours qu'il planchait sur ce projet, quatre jours, bloqué sur la même équation. Bruce avait beau ce démené, rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le bon résultat. Tony avait bien essayé de l'aider mais il faut avouer que la biologie n'avait jamais été son fort. Alors Bruce qui ne pouvait compter sur aucun de ses pairs, se retrouvait seul face à un calcul qui avec le temps lui paraissait de plus en plus insoluble.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner le projet, juste quelque temps, histoire de se reposer l'esprit, Jarvis l'informa de la présence de Peter.

En trois semaines, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec le jeune homme, ce dernier étant peu présent en raison de sa vie de lycéen et Bruce étant la plupart du temps enfermé dans le laboratoire. Aussi, il fut surpris de cette soudaine apparition.

  


" Bonsoir Dr.Banner, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Mr.Stark m'a dit que vous étiez en train de travailler sur un projet axé sur la biologie et il m'a conseillé de venir vous voir... " dit timidement le garçon qui semblait vouloir fuir de peur de le gêner.

" Oh, eh bien, approche approche. dit-il le plus posément possible au vue de l'anxiété du plus jeune. Et appelle-moi Bruce. " ajouta-t-il.

" Euh, c'est-à-dire que j’appelle encore Mr.Stark, eh bien...Mr.Stark alors je pensais qu'étant plus jeune, je devais vous vouvoyer et faire le genre de choses que font les plus jeunes face à leurs ainés... " débita Peter en proie au stress.

" Ma foi tu te compliques bien la vie pour ton âge. Mais vraiment ça me ferait plaisir que tu m'appelles Bruce. "

" Compris. " répondit-il en hochant la tête.

" Concernant le projet sur lequel je travaille, je veux bien t'expliquer les bases mais je ne pourrais pas faire plus. D'une part parce que je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à tout intégrer et d'autre part parce que je suis moi-même bloqué sur un parti du processus depuis quelques jours. "

" Ne vous in...excusez-...excuse moi c'est l'habitude...et pas la peine de vous en faire pour moi, c'est déjà énorme que vou... pardon, que tu acceptes de m'en parler. " lui dit Peter avec un ton haché.

  


_Après ce début maladroit, Bruce commence à présenter sa thèse et ses calculs au jeune homme. Il se rend compte très rapidement de l'intelligence remarquable de ce dernier et comprend que Tony l'ait fait venir au labo. De plus Peter qui semble être de nature très curieuse, pose mirabelle de question au scientifique. Leur échange se déroule tant et si bien que deux heures s'écoulent sans qu'ils en aient conscience._

  


-Et voilà quatre jours que je suis bloqué sur cette satanée formule. Je te jure une journée de plus et qui sait, vous vous seriez retrouvé avec Hulk et un labo détruit.

  


Peter rigole doucement à la remarque avant de répliquer,

  


-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Et puis après quatre jours c'est normal d'être agacé.

  


_Alors qu'il allait continuer leur conversation, Tony entre dans le labo._

  


" Hey Pete, alors notre bonhomme vert est encore en vie ?

« Bonjour à toi aussi Tony » dit Bruce d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je sais que ça fait seulement deux heure que le gosse est là et comme j'ai pas vu le petit depuis que je lui ai dit de venir au lab, je suppose que le feeling passe bien, mais au risque de décevoir, Pete ta tante à appeler et ce soir elle aura besoin de toi. " déclara le mécanicien.

" Oh je pensais que je restais dormir aujourd'hui ? " demanda Peter d'une petite voix.

" C’est ce qui était prévue mais apparement c'est une urgence. Fait pas cette tête gamin je savais que tu serais déçu on s'est déjà arrangé avec ta tante pour que tu passes ton prochain week-end au QG. " le rassura Tony.

" Rappelle-moi pourquoi vous faites garde alternée déjà ? " Demanda Bruce, ayant un doute sur les explications qu'avait fourni Tony, quand il avait annoncé que Peter viendrait certains week-end.

" C’est pour l’entraînement du gamin. " lui répondit Tony. " C'était une condition de sa tante pour qu'il continue à être notre petit Spidey. Et puis je dois avouer que s'il est bien entraîné, je n'aurai pas de cheveux blanc avant l'heure à force de l'imaginer je ne sais trop où en train d'agoniser à cause d'un vilain ou je ne sais quoi d'autre." ajouta l'homme de métal 

" Je ne suis pas un gosse Mr.Stark, je pensais l’avoir déjà mentionné " dit Peter vexé. 

" Et moi je pensais avoir déjà mentionné que tu pouvais m’appeler Tony..." rétorqua le millionnaire. " Bref il faut y aller le jeune, Happy t’attend déjà dans la voiture. " 

" Compris j’arrive. "

  


Tony et Peter s’éloignent en direction de la sortie quand soudain Peter se retourne vers Bruce :

  


" Au faites, j'ai failli oublier... » Il fait demi tour et se plante en face de l'écran ou sont inscrit les calculs de Bruce. « Il y a une faute avec ce calcul, et il se pourrait que ce soit ça qui t'ai bloqué. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut mais j’ai présumé que je n’avais rien à perdre en te le disant. Au revoir Bruce. "

  


Tony fixe un moment Peter avec bienveillance et fierté, comme un père regarde son fils se dit Bruce, et après tout c'est peut-être ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre. Puis il quitte le labo suivit par la jeune araignée. Bruce regarde l’endroit indiqué par Peter avant de, quelques minutes tard, comprendre où se situe la faute. Une fois rectifier il entreprend de relire toutes ses notes et ses calculs et enfin il lui semble voir la solution qu’il cherche depuis temps de jours. Il n’avait absolument pas remarqué l’erreur avant que Peter n’en parle et même après que le jeune homme lui en ai fait part, il avait mis du temps pour la dénicher. Néanmoins, une chose est sûre désormais, Peter est intelligent, très intelligent, le scientifique se promis de lui faire des tests pour établir un niveau, mais si le garçon avait accès à une source de savoir suffisamment élevé pour le mettre en difficulté il pourrait ainsi progresser et devenir un des esprits les plus brillants du monde. Sans doute que Tony l'avait remarqué et c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait envoyé voir Bruce...

  


-" La prochaine fois que Peter vient, tu pourra me tenir au courant Friday ? " demanda-t-il, semblant s'adresser au vide.

-" Entendu Dr.Banner. " lui répondis, bien évidemment l'AI omniprésente.

  


FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous êtes là c'est que vos yeux n'ont pas brulé à cause des fautes et qu'en plus vous avez supporté l'histoire ! Vous êtes des champions ! En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, ça fait plaisir de partager ses histoires avec les autres mêmes si elles sont bofs. A la prochaine !! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hoshimin


End file.
